One Short Birthday in Oz
by PocketSevens
Summary: A small one-shot written to celebrate the birthday of a FF dot net writer. Happy Birthday, Carlie!


Early Saturday morning at the Primrose Cafe, five students from Shiz University sat around a table having coffee and breakfast. The two Thropp sisters, Elphaba and Nessa, seemed to be the only ones wide awake this early in the morning, while Elphaba's boyfriend Fiyero, her roommate Galinda and Nessa's boyfriend Boq clung to their coffee cups as if their lives depended on it.

As each of them chatted during breakfast, Galinda held her Magic Mirror and searched through something called the "internet". It was a new invention of the Wizard's and it brought a lot of wonderful things to the Ozians through the use of a "Magic Mirror". One of Galinda's favorite internet "sites" (as they were called) was something called "Fan Fiction dot net". In there, she read a lot of stories under the heading "Wicked" - she was always amused on the stories people wrote and how their lives could have been. She didn't even mind reading the stories that were labeled "Fiyeraba" as she realized that Elphaba and Fiyero were indeed meant to be together.

However, she came across one site and her face visibly paled, and Elphaba noticed this. "What's wrong, Glin?"

As everybody turned to face the blonde she looked up and asked, "What's the date today?"

"It's Saturday, May 23rd," Fiyero replied. "Why?"

Handing the Magic Mirror to Elphaba she commanded: "Look at this."

On the Mirror was an entry from a site called "Tumblr" and on it, she recognized the person who wrote the entry. She also saw what caused Galinda to pale.

"Is this who I think it is?" Elphaba asked shocked.

Galinda nodded as the Mirror was passed around to the others. "Yes, and she says that it's _today_!" the blonde exclaimed.

"So, what are you thinking?" Boq asked her after he and Nessa put the Magic Mirror down.

"Well, we have to do _something_! We just can't let this day pass!"

Fiyero then said, "We could rent the Ozdust - throw a big party."

But Elphaba shook her head. "There's not a lot of people here who know her, so it would be kind of and empty Ozdust."

Nessa then piped up. "How about dinner at 'The Wilted Rose'? We could have a table for six and throw a celebration there!"

Galinda nodded in agreement. "It sounds great, but how do we get her here?"

"Leave that to me," Elphaba replied with a knowing smile. "I'll work on the magic."

"Perfect," Galinda replied. "You're much better at magic than I am…I'd probably send her into space or something."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her roommates response. Galinda then added, "I'm going to look for a few gifts. Want to come with me, Nessa?" Nessa nodded enthusiastically.

"OK, Fae finds a spell; Galinda and Nessa will get gifts," Fiyero noted. "How about Boq and I go and get decorations and a cake and make reservations for tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful," Elphaba replied.

Galinda, however, was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Oh, this is going to be splederific!"

#####

In another Oz…or Aus…tralia, Carlie sighed as she finished marking her student's paper. It seemed one of her student's essay was entitled, " _Haven't you ever heard of not judging a book by it's cover?_ "

To say this student showed passive-aggressive tendencies in her writing was an understatement.

Her iPhone beeped interrupting her thoughts and Carlie picked it up to see a message:

 _Happy Birthday, Carlie!_

She smiled at the message but then frowned as she didn't recognize the number. She typed in response: _Who is this?_

After a few moments, the reply came: _Why, it's Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands!_

Shaking her head in disbelief, she replied back: _Yeah, right. Nice one, Steph._

Her phone beeped again in reply: _No, seriously, it_ _'_ _s true! I_ _'_ _ll prove it to you._

Carlie sighed as she put her phone down. It was late, she had marked a number of her students' papers, and she realized she hadn't eaten lately. In addition, she could feel her body dragged down by the amount of work.

Perhaps she had worked too long?

No, it wasn't that. Something was indeed off. It wasn't the work that was making her feel odd.

It was the room: it was actually starting to spin!

She shrieked as the force of the spinning room pinned her back into her seat.

"What's happening?!" she cried. Her answer came as her iPhone beeped and on it was a message:

 _Don't worry…it's going to be ok._

Suddenly, the room dissolved away, and Carlie was falling from the sky, still with iPhone in hand. She landed on the ground on all fours - somewhat lightly considering her rate of descent. Looking up, she saw two young women standing there reaching down to help her to her feet.

"Thank you," she started to reply but then froze as she saw one of the women: she had green skin!

The other woman reached out and touched Carlie's arm. "Now, Carlie, breathe! Please don't faint! Most of the fangirls faint when they first get here!"

"You're…you're…" Carlie started to stammer, but Galinda just smiled.

"You're right: I am Galinda, and this is Elphie," she said to the Australian woman.

However, Carlie just replied, "You're _real_!"

"Very," Elphaba replied. "And yes, you're really here."

Looking around, Carlie then asked, "Where's _here_ , exactly?"

"Shiz University."

"I'm in OZ?!" the Aussie shrieked and Galinda nodded beaming.

"Yes, you are! You are in the magical and of Oz. We brought you here because we heard it's your birthday and wanted to celebrate your birthday with you."

Carlie laughed with excitement as Galinda enveloped her in a big hug. Elphaba also hugged the young woman who was bouncing with excitement. "This is awesome. I can't believe it."

Before the Australian could say anything else, Galinda took Carlie's hand. "C'mon! We need to find you a dress! What do you say we go shopping?"

"I'd love to!" Carlie replied. However, Elphaba leaned over and whispered to her:

"Believe me, after a few hours of shopping with Galinda, you might rethink your answer."

The three women toured the town of Shiz going from shop to shop to find "the perfect dress" (as Galinda exclaimed). Even though the shopping trip seemed to go on for hours, Carlie just drank the entire experience in. Ozian fashion was nothing like anything she'd seen before and was amazed by everything she saw.

It was during a "coffee break" at Ozbucks (mandated by Elphaba) that Carlie asked them, "I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything - I am loving every minute of this experience - but, why did you bring me here?"

Elphaba pulled out her Magic Mirror from her bag hand handed it to Carlie. "This is why."

Looking at the screen, she saw her Fan Fiction profile on the screen. Elphaba continued, "You write such amazing stories on how our life could be. It showed each of us things that we never would have ever seen before…"

"…like Elphie realizing her and Fiyero had feelings for each other," Galinda interjected receiving a glare from the Emerald woman.

"You made us think about how we wanted our lives to be…and…" She grabbed Carlie's hand before continuing. "You made me think about how I wanted _my_ life to be. I was never one to believe in 'happy endings' and I never expected to have one. Your stories showed me that a 'happy ending' could be possible, no matter the circumstances. So many of your 'Fiyeraba' stores made me wonder if a relationship with Fiyero was possible. That's what started us talking about our feelings for each other and - well - we are now dating. So, for all of that, I thank you."

Carlie noticed that the Emerald woman was becoming a little teary-eyed and she reached out and hugged her.

Galinda then added: "She's right. I really didn't think the idea of my now-ex-boyfriend dating somebody else, but reading these stories made me realize that perhaps my relationship with Fiyero wasn't meant to be. So, I had to come to terms with breaking up with him and for Elphie to even start exploring her feelings with him. In the end, I see how happy they are together. So, that's what I learned."

She took Carlie's hand and smiled before adding: "Can I ask you a couple of questions, though?"

Carlie nodded and Galinda continued:

"Is Micah a real person and could you introduce him to me?"

The three women laughed at her question.

It was later in the day when they finally found the "perfect dress". Carlie noticed that it was black dress where the fabric came across her body from her left shoulder, leaving her right shoulder bare. The dress hugged her body all the way down to her knees while a lighter fabric flowed overtop in an asymmetrical pattern reaching almost to the flow. While Galinda was a little put-off that the dress was black, the shape really did fit the young woman well.

They met up with Nessa later and the four women had their hair styled at one of the "most swankified hair styling studios in town". Elphaba had grudgingly agreed to join them after Galinda had pulled the "puppy-dog eye" look.

Soon, the four women entered 'The Wilted Rose' and Carlie was awed by how fancy the place was. They were led to a private table in the back and Carlie stopped when she saw a banner hanging from the ceiling:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLIE!

She was introduced to Fiyero (which she agreed was Ozly handsome) and Boq and the six of them took their seats. Dinner was a lively affair full of conversation as the Ozians asked many questions about Carlie's home in Australia.

"I just realized something," Fiyero interjected during the conversation. "You know how we're called 'Ozians'? Carlie could be called an 'Ausian'!"

…which garnered a few groans and an eyeroll from Elphaba.

When dinner was finished, the waitress brought a large, round cake to the table with a few candles lit. As they all sang her, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU…", Carlie noticed the cake had white icing with green trim around the top and bottom. On the top of the cake was written in green writing: "Happy Birthday Carlie". A black hat and magic wand adorned the cake as well.

After blowing out the candles, Galinda then asked, "So, what did you wish for?"

Smiling, Carlie simply replied, "To be honest, this moment here with all of you is the greatest gift I have ever received. It's all overwhelming and amazing at the same time. Thank you all so much for everything."

They all applauded as Galinda wiped a tear from her eye. Shaking her head, she then shouted, "Gifts! We have gifts!"

A rather large box was thrust into her hands and on it was a tag: "Happy Birthday from Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq". As she opened the top, she gasped at what was inside.

Inside was a black pointed hat.

"Put it on!" Galinda cried.

Carlie pulled out the hat and gently placed it on her head. Looking across the table, she realized that Elphaba had put her own black hat on her head as well.

"I think it suits you," the green woman simply said and the two women beamed at each other.

"It needs something else," Fiyero noted handing Carlie a long, slender box. As she opened it, she drew her breath as she pulled out a white wand.

She then smiled as she noticed a small pink ribbon tied to the bottom of it. "I take it that's you're touch?" she asked Galinda.

"Of course," the blonde replied with a wink.

"Thank you," Carlie softly replied.

"There's one more to open," Nessa then added and Boq handed her one more box. Opening it, Carlie pulled out a book with a black cover.

"Is this the Grimmerie?" she breathlessly asked.

However, Elphaba shook her head. "It's actually a book on Ozian history. However, we got somebody in town to fashion a cover like the Grimmerie."

"Thank you," she simply replied.

The six friends then had cake and coffee, and the group used Carlie's iPhone to take her picture with the six Ozians. She even had a picture of herself standing beside Elphaba with her arms extended, trying to look menacing as possible. (Elphaba called it her "Defying Gravity" pose.)

All too soon it seemed, the night drew to a close and it was time for Carlie to go home. After hugging Nessa, Boq and Fiyero, she stood before the two young witches. She hugged each of the two witches for a long time, thanking them for a wonderful day. Once they had finished, Elphaba chanted once again and the young Australian disappeared from their sight.

"So, what do you think she has in store for us in the future?" Galinda asked as they walked back to Shiz.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't really know, but all I can say is I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Galinda beamed as they headed back to their dorm room.

* * *

 **A/N: A little one-shot to celebrate Carlie's birthday on Saturday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARLIE!**

 **The dress is the dress Carlie wore to her graduation. Visit her blog on vinkunwildflowerqueen dot blogspot dot com to see it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wicked or anything else therein.**


End file.
